Fire on Babylon
by ZombieLinandZombieCarlos
Summary: "Fire on Babylon. O yes, the change has come." The war is over. The ministry and its Aurors have been rounding up all remnants of Voldemort's influence. From there conflict arises. Old enemies become new friends. Old friends become new enemies. The world is changing. Once Harry and the gang get involved, it only gets more copicated. Only one thing is for sure: a red moon rises.


**Okay everyone, I will warn you that this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. It does contain OC's, but only two will be major character. The pairings are as followed: HarryxHermione, RonxLuna, NevillexGinny, and a possible GeorgexOC.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Five figures made their way across several small English hills. They stood in a row with three people moving in a straight line and two to the side shoulders of the one in the center. In the front of the row stood a small Asian man of 5'5 with serious eyes so dark that they seemed pitch black. In the very back was a very tall, very large woman that reminded everyone who met her of a walrus. The two on the sides, one male one female, were in their mid-twenties and had something that the other two didn't. They had a sense of innocence of them that they had not yet gained in life.

In the center of them all stood the youngest woman. She seemed to be in her twenty-first year in life with a pale face and simple but charming features. She was clad in a black dress that covered her entire body and a grey scarf wrapped around her head, revealing only her face. While the others moved confidently with great powerful strides, she moved in short frantic steps. It was understandable in her position to be nervous. Few had to do what she had to do.

This was Jacqueline Moon and she was in much danger.

A soft cry reached her ears and she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. The infant she had carried for miles had awoken and began to stir. She looked at the baby boy, his tiny tan fists rubbing against his silver hair, and cooed into his ear.

"Easy young one," she said, letting her Manchester accent show, "It'll all be fine soon. We just need to make it their."

The man in the front turned to her. He calmly stated, "Ms. Cleves, I suggest you keep the young man silent. We are in much danger already."

She nodded and put the baby over her shoulder and patted his back. This began to dull his voice and the woman said back to the man, "I hope you don't think me rude for asking, but why didn't we just those Floo things you were talking about? From what you told me, they seem much simpler."

He sighed in annoyance and spoke to her as if he was speaking to a dim child. "Because, the Aurors would expect that route the most. Anya checked and calculated the least likely predictable."

The large woman nodded and rubbed her hands together. Even with her great weight she was still cold in the night. "Ve vill be fine," she bit into the words. "They vill not catch us."

Ms. Cleves nodded. "I trust you. You've kept your part of the bargain, and so will I, but only once we're safe."

The man nodded and it fell silent again. Cleves looked back at the baby, which had fallen back asleep, and sighed. She hated silence. Even now it was uncomfortable for her to walk with these people she barely knew, yet trusted her life to, without trying to make conversation. She knew that they need to remain focused if her and baby Socorro were to get passed the Aurors.

She began to softly sing a tune for the baby, hoping it would keep the small asleep. It was the one thing that she counted on to soothe him.

"On the wind, 'cross the sea,

Hear this song and remember.

Soon you'll be, home with me

Once upon a December."

"Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I always remember

And this song, I will sing,

Once upon a December."

"Here I hold you safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory."

"Far away, long ago  
things I yearn to remember"  
"And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."

"And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."

Socorro began to snore quietly, causing her to smile. If there was one thing she considered a good thing from that God awful meeting seven months ago, it was the boy that fell into her life. He wasn't what she had planned in her life, but then again, did things ever go as planned? If it did then she would have been in London, not in a place that she didn't even know. She would've been in college studying for her nursing degree. In four years she would've gotten job at any hospital that would take her and then two years after that, be made head of the maternity ward.

She had to meet that awful woman. She had to have met a witch.

It came without warning. As she became lost in thought the woman to her right was struck by a bright energy substance as the words _Stupefy _were shouted. The woman went flying several feet back, but she moved to her feet rather quickly.

Jacqueline looked at the woman and then back to the front. There before them stood three very serious figures, dressed both professionally and practically. They had a no nonsense air about them and the way they looked at them made Jacqueline instinctively hugged Socorro close to her.

The woman that seemed to be the leader of the three was dark in color with tightly braided hair. She reminded Jacqueline of a lioness, looking at them as if they were her prey. The more she thought of it, the more she realized how true this was.

"Daniel Belasco," the dark woman said to the short man in front of Jacqueline. Her voice was cat-like and slightly nasal. "You are getting rusty in your old age."

"Kit," He said, sounding strangely amused. "I might've known you would be the one they'd send after us."

She clicked her tongue. "Not so much you, but her," she pointed to Jacqueline who took a step back at the gesture, "she is guilty of harboring a fugitive."

"I have done no such thing!" Jacqueline shouted. She sounded, for a moment, more angry than frightened. "Neither has he!"

The dark woman, Kit, looked at her for a moment before a Cheshire smile crept across her face, followed by a snicker. Her companions were, as they were before, stone face and emotionless.

"You're a muggle, aren't you? You have no idea what could happen if we let him go freely. We won't hurt him, if that's what you're so worried about. At most we'll jail him and send him off to Azkaban with all the other followers."

Jacqueline tried to look her in the eye, but couldn't. Her eyes were too fierce and forced her to look at her own feet. "That's rubbish. He couldn't follow anyone. I may be a…a… 'mudbowl', but I know enough about human nature to know that much."

Kit shook her head and laughed. "I have one offer for you all and one only. Give yourselves up now, and you will suffer less in the end. If not, then consider this your execution. We will use anything if necessary."

Before she could even finish the last part of her sentence, Belasco whipped out his wand from the folds of his robe and held it out to her. He then spat with conviction a word Jacqueline could not understand. A green light shot from it and headed toward Kit.

His rival did not seem. One moment she was there and in another she was in front of Belasco, with the light missing her completely. She now drew her wand and pressed it against his gut. Jacqueline was able to make out the words uttered: _Avada Kedavra_.

The man to Jacqueline's left pushed her back and drew his wand. She saw Belasco fall to the ground and the dark woman charge at the young man. The two counter parts put themselves into the fray, but one was stuck in place when Anya said _Petrificus Totalus_.

Everything became a blur at that point. There was nothing Jacqueline could make out except lights the color of white and green shooting at all directions. They were blinding and it took all her inner strength not to shut her eyes. She knew the minute she did she would be the next to die.

A green light missed Jacqueline's face by a mere inch. She turned to see where it went, and unfortunately she saw it strike the young woman in the face. Her body twitched a moment and then collapsed. Anya was close to one of the attackers and bashed him in the chest with her meaty elbow, knocking him to the ground. Anya then looked down upon him before shooting a green light into his chest.

One light was low enough for her to see the dead face of Belasco. His eyes were wide open and his mouth agape. He looked terrified like he knew what was going to happen. That look was the last motivation she needed to make her decision.

She turned and ran.

The first thing she saw was a nearby forest. The lights behind her illuminated the night and she could tell that while it was not a very large, it had enough space for her to feel safe.

She ran as fast as she could, making sure not to have hit Socorro's head against her shoulder. He was her only care, even above her own life. Mere seconds after she reached the edge of the forest, she heard Kit shout 'NO!".

Jacqueline felt a great force slam against her back. Pain shot through her body as she was launched off her feet and sent flying into the forest. She was moving fast and towards a large willow tree. Jacqueline tried to turn herself so the baby wouldn't be crushed, but only succeeded in turning to her side before her head smacked against the hard bark.

She crumpled to the floor and instantly her hand went to the throbbing in her skull. A warm liquid ran down from her temple down to her chin, where it dripped of and began to soak onto Socorro's blanket. The force of the impact was not enough to harm him, but enough to wake him. He looked up at the woman and she looked back. His face scrunched up and he let out the sob that all babies do when they awake.

"Hush, not now Wee 'Un." She hurried herself up and moved quickly. Just go straight, she mentally shouted. Anywhere is better than here!

For what seemed like hours Jacqueline ran through the forest. It was a nightmare. Her temple continued to bleed and Socorro's blanket was soaked with her drippings. This made Socorro cry, for who could feel comfortable with blood seeping through your only comfort? In turn the blood loss was making her feel dizzy and too light on her feet. This wasn't even the worst part for her though. She could deal with the pain she felt and the boy's tear mixing with the blood. She could fix all of it if they could just get out of the forest. But the entire bloody forest looked the same! For all she knew she could be moving in circles with those people, the Aurors, after her.

Jacqueline kept moving for a time. It was getting to where she was not running but slowly walking, with her eyes slowly fluttering in an attempt to stay conscious. She had not seen or heard of any of her pursuers since she entered the forest. She was beginning to get comfortable when she noticed a light shine in front of her face. Instantly she flinched and moved behind a tree for protection. When no attack came, she peeked from behind the tree and there she saw it.

She was now at another edge of the forest and in the distance was large house. It was strangely shaped with the height being much larger than the width, and, to her, it looked like it was made with Tetris blocks. Lights were shining from the many windows and radiating from what looked like a backyard.

Jacqueline wiped some blood from her face with her sleeve and began to move toward the house. A loose strand of light brown hair escaped from her head scarf and Socorro giggled when he grabbed it and gave it a light pull. She didn't care that it hurt a little or what the new house was.

She saw it as her only sanctuary.

The lively music and blissful faces made Harry Potter smile. After what he'd been through, he surely needed it.

It had been almost three months since he had defeated his old enemy. Lord Voldermort, born Tom Riddle, his enemy since infancy, was dead. It had been a very long, trialing experience. Dangers were always at every turn and each day Harry knew he lost someone to that mad man. Finally, in his school of Hogwarts, he and those he held dear stood against Voldermort and fought for the fate of the Wizarding world. They had won, but at a great cost. He had seen many loved ones die. Cedric, Sirius, Moody, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Colin, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, they were all people he had lost. He tried his best to save them, as well as many others, but they were gone.

Their deaths still weighed heavily on Harry, but he continued on with life. It was summer now, and he had decided that he would try to move on even if it killed him.

Harry Potter smiled. He needed it.

The Weasley's were having a small party to celebrate. The thing was that they weren't really celebrating anything. It was just an excuse to get all of the "family" together again at the Burrow they had abandoned during the war. Mrs. Weasley had invited anyone who she considered family, and even some who she barely knew for an outside feast. Harry could name everyone there.

On the large less grassy patch of land dubbed "the dance floor" there was Bill Weasley and his lovely Triwizard Champion of a wife, Fleur, dancing together to a fast paced song, laughing as they knew neither could dance. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing by the snack table. Mrs. Weasley had a hot tray of sweets and was scooping them on a red plate as her husband tried to convince her to relax and enjoy herself.

Close to them was their youngest son Ron. He was with Neville both getting drinks for themselves and their significant others. The red headed male looked over to a trio of girls. He smirked and waved.

Harry followed his friend's gaze until he found he felt his breath get stuck in his throat and his heartbeat quicken.

There were three girls sitting in folding chairs, talking to one another and occasionally laughing behind their hands. The girl on the left had a dreamy expression in her face, piercing blue eyes, and long waist length hair. The girl on the left had the trademark Weasley red hair and dark brown eyes. They were Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, two of Harry's closest friends. His focus wasn't on them though, but the gorgeous bookworm in the middle, Hermione Granger.

It was hot out and she wore a blue tank top with eggshell shorts and turquoise sandals. It was a simple outfit, but she looked beautiful to him. She always looked beautiful.

Since he had first met her, they had been close, but it wasn't until his third year of school that he realized how much he truly cared for her. Then, during his fourth year when he saw her dancing with that Neanderthal, Viktor Krum, at the Yule Ball he realized that he loved her, as in more than a friend.

He was so busy watching the girl of his dreams that he didn't notice his best friend take a seat next to him.

"So when are you going to ask her to dance?" the red head asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Harry turned to hi and nervously asked, "Who?"

"My mother. Who the bloody hell do you think I'm talking about? Hermione. When are you going to ask her for a dance?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't."

"And why not?"

Harry stuttered for an answer. "Because…because… I know you like her. I wouldn't do that to you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I'm head over heels for her!" he said sarcastically. "That's why I've been staring at a hot blonde all afternoon."

To prove his point, he smiled at Luna who smiled back an added a wink back at him. Ron looked back at Harry, daring him to come up for another excuse.

"Well, I can't do that to Ginny! I know she still likes me, and she's like my sister. I can't-,"

Ron hit Harry on the side of the head with the palm of his hand. It wasn't enough to hurt his friend, but just enough to get his attention.

"Look," Ron said as he pointed to his sister. She was currently dancing with Neville, both blushing with shy smiles on their faces. "I think my sister's hero worship crush on you has ended."

He patted Harry on the shoulder. "Face it mate, you've run out of excuses."

Harry still didn't move. He twiddled his thumbs and looked away. He heard Ron let out a laugh. "Don't tell me you're scared. The great Harry Potter? Scared? C'mon, you're a Quiddich legend. You faced a giant snake, giant sp-sp-spiders, dragons, a werewolf, and Voldermort. And you're scared to ask Miss Hermione Granger for a dance?

"Mr. Weasley is right you know." Both boy's jumped and turned to see Professor McGonagall, their long time teacher and new Headmistress of Hogwarts, drinking a thin glass of a palish yellow liquid. "I am getting on in years and I'd like to see you two get together before I retire."

"Professor!" Harry was shocked.

"Mr. Potter, I've been waiting for years to see you two admit it, and I must say I'm getting quite sick of it."

Harry didn't say anything at first. There was a moment of unanimous silence before Harry grabbed Ron's drink and downed it before standing up and walking to Hermione.

"I'm getting that dance."

Ron mumbled about his lost drink, but smiled knowingly.

Harry's heartbeat began to quicken with every step closer he got toward Hermione. She didn't notice him at first, being in deep conversation with Luna, but as he passed the three meter mark, she turned her head and smiled. This made Harry inwardly blush.

"Mione," he used her nickname as he gave out his hand. He then said with a false regal voice, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione's smile grew larger and she gave him her hand. "If you don't step on my feet, Mr. Potter."

She stood and he guided her to the dance floor. The slow song was still playing and they joined in. They both remembered the lessons of fourth year's dance. Harry held her right hand in his left and rested his own right on her waist. He tried not to fluster, and he hoped she didn't notice.

A moment seemed right and he dipped her. She laughed and when he raised her she looked him in the eye. "When did you learn that move?"

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "About three seconds ago."

Silence. They both continued to move to the beats and tunes of the melody, but they both had there eyes look away from each other's faces. Harry racked his brain for anything to say to her. It used to be so easy, but at this moment it seemed like his mind had gone blank. He said the first thing that came to him. "Have you found your parents yet?"

Instantly he felt like kicking himself. Hermione's face, which seemed so bright, fell into a sullen look.

"No, not yet. I haven't made any progress at all. I regret doing it, you know. I know it was right and that I probably saved their lives. But that doesn't help."

She looked at him the same way she did when she saw him off to fight the Hungarian Horntail. She looked utterly afraid. "Harry, I fear I may have lost them forever."

The music stopped and as the other's on the floor left, Harry and Hermione stayed. Her gaze went to the floor, but Harry lifter her head up by the chin so she looked at him. "You haven't lost them. I'll help you with whatever you need."

A small smile graced her lips. "Why are you so good to me?"

The voice screamed at him. _Do it! Tell her now! It's now or never you git!_

"I'm your best friend. It's what I do."

_I'm going to kill you_, he mentally scolded.

He was about to try again when the sound of Ginny's scream drew their attention.

"Look!" she pointed.

They followed her finger and that's when they saw her. A woman clad in dark clothing was moving toward them, walking with staggering steps, sort of like a drunken sailor. Blood was flowing from the side of her head in a small river as she held a small bundle close to her.

"My god," Mrs. Weasley said.

The woman seemed to notice them for the first time and her pale face contorted to a frantic look. "Help us." She half cried and shouted, "Help us. Please, help us. Please."

The next step she took was her last. She tumbled to the ground and landed on her back. In a flash everyone moved toward her. Mrs. Weasley was the first one to reach her and she quickly looked over her condition. The plump woman picked up the bundle and gasped when she saw a baby wrapped in a blood soaked blanket.

She looked at everyone and her motherly instincts took over. "Bill, George, hurry. Carry her into the house. Ginny, go to your room and get your old baby blanket. Hermione dear, you're the only one who knows where the first aid kit is. We need it now. Everybody, hurry!"

Not wanting to anger her and knowing that the woman needed assistance they did as they were told.

Hermione bandaged the woman's head with Harry's assistance as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked over the baby. The rest of the guests were outside cleaning up. No one seemed to be in the partying mood.

The baby was looking at the two red haired women with two large dark blue eyes.

"He is a cutie," Ginny said as she tickled his belly. The baby squirmed and laughed.

Mrs. Weasley ignored her daughter as she continued to look him over. "He doesn't seem to be bleeding. I think it's his mother's blood." She looked at Harry and Hermione. "How is she?"

Hermione finished bandaging the woman. "She's fine. She just lost a lot of blood and fell unconscious. She'll be awake in a while.

Harry looked down at the woman. She seemed to be dreaming, but beneath her eyelids her eyes darted back and forth. She seemed to be stuck in a nightmare.

He couldn't help but think if it was any different from her real life.

**I would like to say that I give JK Rowling a lot of credit for not going to the cliché of the best female friend falling for the main character. Still… this time it seems like a time where it would be perfect. HarryxHermione FTW!**

**Please R&R, I enjoy all types of criticism.**


End file.
